


"You shouldn't be here"

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: You find yourself in the soul realm and Bucky calls out to you.





	"You shouldn't be here"

Your body feels cold, like ice trailing over your back and then entering through your veins. You shiver. Then your body suddenly goes warm hot, sending you into shock. You feel your veins heat up, your blood feels like lava as it pumps through your body. You aren’t fully conscious; everything around you is black.

You spot a warm glow in the distance and you can feel your mind finally awaking. The heat runs away from you and you can feel a chill at your feet. You try to move your hands to rub your eyes so you can focus but they don’t budge.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinds you and fades away, images around you finally coming into view. You find yourself stood upright and you spot a quiet river rumbling in the distance. You feel like you’re standing in a cold mist as you turn and realize you have no idea where you are.

You try to jog your memory; the last thing you remember you were stood next to Tony as you watched the Guardians disappear into dust.

“Did I-“ You pause, your hands roaming your body to make sure you’re really here, “fade away too?”

Your voice reverberates off of nothing, echoing into the white abyss. You cry out and begin to run towards the body of water you saw earlier, but when you start to move you realize you can no longer see it and collapse to the ground, your head in your hands.

“He did it, Thanos really did it.” You cry, “We lost.”

You’re alone, absolutely and completely alone. You sob, not so much for yourself, but for the others you saw fade before your eyes.

You hear the rumbling of voices and you slowly look up. You watch as Titian appears in front of you, the place where you last remember being. You watch Peter Parker talking but can’t make out what he’s saying. He stumbles forward and crashes into Tony’s arms. You watch them struggle as Tony lays him down and seems to be consoling him. “I’m sorry,” you hear loud and clear and watch Peter disappear in Tony’s arms. Your heart clenches in your chest.

As Tony fades away a new image is formed and you spot Steve on Wakanda. His hair is disheveled and you can see a cut on his face. You watch as he turns around, Bucky calling out to him. Your eyes widen as you watch him fall to the ground and instead of a thud, he disintegrates. You yell out but the image disappears.

You sit there, your hands bleeding from your nails digging into your palms. Your head falls into your hands again.

You sit there, hours passing and you can’t escape this pounding feeling you have in your head. Terrible memories keep playing out in front of you but you refuse to look up. You hear moments of your past you never wanted to relive and you start humming to try and block out the sound.

A faint and familiar noise makes an appearance in the distance and you look up for the first time in awhile. You look around see nothing. Then you hear it again, this time it’s much more clear.

“Y/N?” The voice calls out. You stand up and turn around, faced with your boyfriend, Bucky.

“Bucky!” Your voice breaks and you run up to him, englufing him in a hug. He stumbles backwards, grasping onto you.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” He asks, his voice shot.

“I- I don’t know.” You mutter. You pull away and look into his eyes. They’re glazed over and dark. His face has fresh cuts and bruises, his hair is wind blown and pieces of it stick to the blood on his face. You reach your hands up and grab onto his cheeks. You feel him under your touch and sigh a sense of relief to know he’s really there.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” You speak quietly, a paranoid feeling in your gut makes you feel like someone is listening.

Bucky’s hands come up and rest on yours, “He got you too.” He mumbled, his voice breaking. A tear escapes his eyes and you mimick him. “He wasn’t suppose to get you. You’re suppose to be okay!” He says, starting off quiet then his words turn into a shout.

“Shh, we’re okay, I’m okay,” you try to tell Bucky, but the tears streaming down your cheeks tell a different story.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” He yells, your hands still cupped on his face as his tighten around yours. “I was supposed to save you!”

You feel your head fall, your heart breaking inside. You take a moment, listening to Bucky’s heavy breathing. When you look back up Bucky begins to fade.

His skin starts to go transparent, his hands no longer warm on yours as he gets further away from you.

“Bucky! No! What’s happening?!” You cry out.

He watches you, his eyes locked onto yours. “I was suppose to protect you. I failed!” He shouts, his voice getting quieter.

“Don’t leave!” You scream. Bucky’s mouth is moving but you can no longer hear him, tears are pouring out of his eyes as he shouts, his face in a rage.

“I love you,” You mumble, knowing he can’t hear you and you watch his lips as he screams out for you, his face turing red and his veins in his face protruding.

You wrap your arms around yourself as you sink once more to the floor, Bucky disappearing completely.

You let a sob out then look up, seeing nothing but white, and let out a blood curdling scream as you’re left their alone again.


End file.
